Thank You for Not Letting Me Go
by thedoctorharry
Summary: He hadn't meant for it to turn out this way. Hell, he didn't even kiss her; she had made the first move. At that, Nate learned a lesson; never trust a Tyler, especially not a Tess.


**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction! Yay! It's actually something I wrote a while ago, but I found it again and I decided to put it up. It's kind of depressing... but oh well. Feedback would be nice so review if you have the time :D**

"I'm sorry Caitlyn!"

"Yea well sorry doesn't cut it Black."

At that Caitlyn Gellar left the room leaving Nate Black completely and utterly alone and broken. He hadn't meant for it to turn out this way. Hell, he didn't even kiss her; she had made the first move. He was just supposed to be teaching her guitar, but she had jumped on him. At that he learned a lesson; never trust a Tyler, especially not a Tess.

Nate was brought out of his thoughts by the slam that came from the cabin door. He looked up to see a mighty pissed-looking Shane Grey. Shane of course thought Nate was the one who did wrong, so he started yelling.

"Why the hell did you kiss Tess? _Tess? _I thought you had taste, no, _sense _Nate, but I was wrong. I don't know how we can even be friends anymore. Why? _Why?"_

"Shane, listen..."

"No, I don't wanna hear your retarded explanation about how you thought Tess could be the one, and you didn't think Caitlyn would find out."

"Shane, listen to me, that didn't..."

"Nate, I told you I didn't want to hear it. Go to hell, you asshole."

"Since when did you start caring about Caitlyn so much? Until about 20 minutes ago she was _my _girlfriend."

"She's also _my _girlfriend's _best _friend. She's like a little sister to me, and you hurt her!"

"Shane if you'd just listen..."

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get the fuck out of my cabin you man whore!"

Nate left the room hurt even more than he had been before, if that was possible. He had just lost his girlfriend and his best friend in one day, that had to be a record. He walked down to the lake, the gloomy sky reflecting his mood. He sat down at the edge of the dock and looked out into the cold, dark water. He reached down and splashed some of the water onto his face. It was freezing, but it made him realize that all the events of the day had been real, and not some cruel dream. But if this wasn't a dream then reality was a nightmare. Everything he had ever loved had come crashing down around him in a matter of minutes. He looked back down at the lake and realized that he could escape.

_All I have to do is jump. It'll all be over if I jump. It's exactly like jumping into a swimming pool, but here, I'll never come back up. They'll never find my body, I'll row out to the middle of the lake on a canoe and jump from there. But... I have to see Caitlyn. I can't go without saying goodbye._

Nate finally noticed the rain that was beating down on his shoulders that had mixed with his tears that were now running down his face. He slowly got up from where he was sitting and made his way towards Mitchie's cabin, where he knew Caitlyn would be. He stood at the door for at least 5 minutes, the rain still falling down in sheets, before he got the courage to knock.

Mitchie opened the door and, upon seeing Nate, promptly slammed it in his face. He was persistent though, and kept knocking at the door until Mitchie was forced to step outside and talk to him. He kept his head down as she said,

"What do you want? Haven't you hurt Caitlyn enough today?"

"I just want to talk to her Mitchie. Say I'm sorry. And goodbye."

"What?

"I'm leaving Mitch, and I don't think I'm coming back."

"Why Nate?"

"I lost my girlfriend _and _my best friend on the same day; I don't really want to stay here."

"Promise me you won't hurt her?"

"I promise Mitchie. I want to tell her what really happened. It wasn't what it seemed like, and nobody believes me. I love her Mitchie; I would never want to hurt her."

Nate looked Mitchie in the eyes, and she could clearly see that his were red and puffy. They looked hurt, like Nate would never smile again, and as he saw it, he never would. He looked broken without Caity, and Mitchie knew that Caitlyn was the same way. She let him inside, feeling that he wouldn't be able to hurt Caitlyn anymore. _Plus, _she thought, _he's going to_ _catch hypothermia if he stands out here any longer._

Nate walked in the door and saw Caitlyn curled up in a ball on her bed. She was wrapped in blankets, and she looked as sad a sight as Nate. Caitlyn looked up at him with a look of anger and pain.

"Now Caitlin," Nate started, "I know you're going to be mad at me, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want to explain what really happened."

"Go on..."

"Last week I promised Tess I would teach her guitar. I was just trying to show her how to play different chords when she jumped on me and shoved her tongue in my mouth. She had her hands up my shirt when you walked it. To be honest, she would have gone farther if you hadn't walked in. I just wish you hadn't stormed off before I could explain, because Shane got wind of the story and flipped out. He thinks of you as a little sister, and I hurt you. He kicked me out of the cabin and that's when I came here"

"Nate..."

"Wait, there's one more thing I have to say; goodbye. I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back. I'm sorry, but I can't stay in the same place as my ex-girlfriend and my ex-best friend. I'm so, so sorry. I'll never forget you Caitlyn."

Caitlyn didn't know what to say, and Nate took that as a cue to leave. He walked to the

door and said

"Goodbye Caitlyn. I love you, forever and ever, I won't ever forget about you."

He opened the door and was about to leave when Caitlyn shouted "Wait!"

Nate turned around to look at her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and

said "Please don't go. I'm sorry I overreacted. I love you Nate; really, I was just upset with you. I'm really sorry that Shane isn't your friend for the time being, but I'm sure that Mitchie will straighten him out."

Nate smiled and said" That girl has him wrapped around her finger."

Caitlyn laughed and said "Yep"

She stood up and took a step forward to Nate. Caitlyn looked into his eyes and saw the same look in them that was in her own. He smashed his lips upon hers and pushed her back onto the bed. His tongue grazed along the outside of her lips, begging for entrance. She complied, and their tongues battled for dominance. They broke apart to breathe, and as he lay there next to her he whispered

"Thank you. Thank you for not letting me go."


End file.
